An example of a known multilayer inductor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-44037. FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a multilayer body 111 of the multilayer inductor.
The multilayer body 111 includes magnetic layers 112a to 112l, inner conductors 114a to 114f, and via-hole conductors B1 to B5. The magnetic layers 112a to 112l are insulating layers that are disposed in the order from the upper side to the lower side in the layer direction.
The inner conductor 114a is provided on the magnetic layer 112d and one end of the inner conductor 114a extends to the right side face of the multilayer body 111. The inner conductors 114b to 114e make loops each having a length of one turn on the magnetic layers 112e to 112h, respectively. The inner conductors 114b and 114d have the same shape and the inner conductors 114c and 114e have the same shape. In other words, the inner conductors 114b and 114d and the inner conductors 114c and 114e having the two kinds of shapes are alternately arranged. The inner conductor 114f is provided on the magnetic layer 112i and one end of the inner conductor 114f extends to the left side face of the multilayer body 111.
The via-hole conductor B1 connects the inner conductor 114a with the inner conductor 114b, the via-hole conductor B2 connects the inner conductor 114b with the inner conductor 114c, the via-hole conductor B3 connects the inner conductor 114c with the inner conductor 114d, the via-hole conductor B4 connects the inner conductor 114d with the inner conductor 114e, and the via-hole conductor B5 connects the inner conductor 114e with the inner conductor 114f, thereby forming a coil L that spirally circles in the multilayer body 111. In the multilayer inductor in FIG. 7, a magnetic layer 112 having an inner conductor 114 provided thereon can be placed between, for example, the magnetic layer 112h and the magnetic layer 112i to adjust the number of turns of the spiral coil L in units of one turn.
However, according to the multilayer inductor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-44037, it is necessary to change the shape of the inner conductor 114f in accordance with the shape of the inner conductor 114 placed between the magnetic layer 112h and the magnetic layer 112i in the multilayer inductor.
More specifically, the magnetic layer 112 having the inner conductor 114 of the same shape as that of the inner conductors 114b and 114d provided thereon may be placed between the magnetic layer 112h and the magnetic layer 112i in order to increase the number of turns of the spiral coil L by one turn in the multilayer body 111 in the state shown in FIG. 7. However, since the shape of the inner conductors 114b and 114d is different from that of the inner conductor 114e, it is not possible to connect the inner conductor 114 having the same shape as that of the inner conductors 114b and 114d with the inner conductor 114f via a via-hole conductor. Accordingly, it is necessary to redesign the inner conductor 114f to have a shape allowing connection with the inner conductor 114 having the same shape as that of the inner conductors 114b and 114d. 
In other words, it is necessary to prepare the inner conductors 114f having two kinds of shapes in order to adjust the number of turns of the spiral coil L in units of one turn in the multilayer inductor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-44037.